This grant provides core support for the Center for the Study of Violence. The main objective of the Center is to improve the scientific knowledge base about factors that contribute to the development of violence-prone individuals versus factors that promote development of healthy, productive citizens. The Center will: (a) foster collaborative research efforts across Iowa State University, and with state and federal agencies; (b) communicate findings to citizens, communities, public policy officials, and scientists through extension, consultation, conferences, and publications; (c) enhance undergraduate and graduate training of the next generation of violence researchers.